Functional hormone-sensitive adenylate cyclase will be reconstituted from resolved and partially purified catalytic, regulatory, and hormone-binding proteins. The role of membrane phospholipids, bilayer structure, and protein stoichiometry in the regulation of the hormonally stimulated reaction will be assessed by enzymologic and physical techniques.